Unspoken Learnings
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Kagome completed her journey with the Shikon group. Now back in her own time, her fate awaits her. There is teaching and learning to be uyasha and Petshop of Horrors crossover.
1. Final Parting

**Inuyasha and Petshop of Horrors**

**Chapter 1: Final Parting**

"Na…Na…ra…ku…I…will never hand the Shikon no Kakera over to the likes of you!" she spat at his face.

The spat hit him on his left check while the tentacles held her up around her waist, clamping her hands by her sides tightly. Another tentacle went around her neck choking her supply of oxygen. On his face was an impatient look of annoyance of not being able to fully gather the Shikon no Kakera when it is right before his very eyes.

No, in his mind, he was annoyed as to how much longer the miko is going to break and scream out for her precious Inuyasha to come and save her. "Such pity, to waste such a

pretty face…" he said while bringing up a tentacle to brush against her face stained with blood both fresh and dry. What satisfied him slightly was her reaction to his touch.

Recoiling, she tried to jerk her head away from the tentacle from his body from touching her. However, in doing so, she is also choking herself with the tentacle that is wrapped tightly around her neck. Struggling with whatever strength that she had left within her, she prayed silently for the strength that she need to get free.

Like the first time when her hand touches the centipede youkai's face, his tentacle that is wrapped around her waist strapping her hands to her side seemingly disintegrated. A look of anger flashed across Naraku's face, as his other tentacle by reaction of the pain caused released Kagome.

She fell to the ground while she coughed out and gasping for air at the same time. The necklace with the small jar containing the Shikon no Kakera feel to the ground alongside of her not far. The sound of Inuyasha voice calling out for Kagome came closer. A growl could be heard from Naraku as he glared in the direction of Inuyasha, before scowling at Kagome. It was just when he saw the bottle of Shikon no Kakera on the ground. With great speed, a tentacle shot out and grabs hold of the jar.

"No…!" she shouted, but was too late when Naraku he took out the Shikon no Kakera that he had collected. He fused then together, and the Shikon no Tama turned a glowing tainted hue of black. Smirking, another tentacle of his shot out to grab hold of Kagome as a sharp spider leg of his made a huge gash near the junction of her arms and legs. The intensity of the pain causes her to let out a cry as tears started to flow from her eyes rolling down to mix with her blood.

The Shikon no Tama was her responsibility and her fate was sealed since the day she went through the well and the Shikon no Tama being tore away from her. Crying, Naraku brought her closer to him, while he licked on the sharp end of his spider leg that still have her blood on them. Plastered on his face was a look of satisfaction when he brought the Shikon no Tama to her let her blood dripped onto it.

At first, the Shikon no Tama turned black in color then to the color of a black opal. Naraku thinking that he had already won the upper hand in the battle of gaining the ultimate power laughed evilly as the miasma that emitted from his fortress seem to increase suddenly. Just when he was about to pollute the Shikon no Tama further with the blood of Kagome, it started to glow faintly of the pure pearlescent pink before the glowing became stronger.

The light soon covered the whole area, stunning everyone and putting a stop to the battle. When the light faded, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a whitewashed place. Everything was gone. She found the wounds that she received were no longer there and as she started to walk forward, she saw the image of a peaceful place. A garden of sort where the grass was ever green and the scents of the flowers in bloom even the scent of grass drifted to her nose. She felt peaceful and felt all her problems slowly dissolving away from her mind till she was blank of all worries and fears.

There she touched the image as she saw the rippling of the surface of the image. Sticking a hand in, she felt nothing. Cautiously stepping across into the boundary of the image, she felt the warmth of the sunlight, the sound of nature amplified and the sound of running water. Walking towards the sound of waters, she saw someone sitting on the rocks there with her back facing to her.

Not really knowing what to do, she walked up towards her without a sound, and saw that it was a woman dressed in a warrior outfit that seemed all too familiar and sitting around her were animals. Demon animals to be exact and they were watching Kagome walking towards them. While in the lap of the woman was a fox like creature being pat by the woman.

"I have been waiting for you. Nice here isn't it?" she said in a soft tone that drifted to my ears carried by the wind. I saw her picking up the fox gently cradling it in her arms while she walked over to me. On her forehead was the familiar marking that I saw in the cave near the demon exterminator's clan. Her outfit too bore the similar resemblance. Finally realizing who the woman in front of her was, she felt herself feeling rather awkward as to not knowing what to do.

She could hear the soft chuckling coming from Midoriko herself as she stood in front of Kagome. "Kagome, you need not be afraid of me. I am merely just part of you like the jewel, as we continue our everlasting battle with the demon souls that are caught within the Shikon no Tama itself. Here is a gift for you." She said as the fox white as snow with silvery blue eyes gazed out to look at Midoriko before jumping lightly into the arms of Kagome. Its fur soft and silky as a feather, its color the purest of white with hints of silver and gold mixed into it that seemingly gave off a glow to illuminate itself.

"Thanks, however doesn't it belong to you? You are the rightful owner." She asked slightly caught off guard when the fox jumped into her arms.

"She is yours to keep, protect and care for now. She too will show the same attention of love and care, she is very loyal. Take good care of her. In time you will discover something that you yourself have to figure out more about. Take care, it is time for me to leave you. Yirashi will be your guiding star if ever you find doubt." With that last word, Midoriko seemed to slowly fade away while Kagome saw that blinding white light again to slowly dissolve and show her the scene of Naraku gone along with the other demons attacking them.

In place of where the half demon Naraku stands, is himself in his human form and seemed to be confused as to what just happened. His snarling could be heard from where I stood even though he was snarling under his breath. When he tried summoning himself into his demonic form, a clawed spider leg seemed to sprout from his back, yet only to disperse into dust like particles after a while. The sound of Inuyasha rushing with giant strides through the corridor of Naraku's mansion, soon came to a sharp turn into the room that I was in and jumped up high to strike at Naraku with all his strength. Kagome realizing it a bit too late was half swept to the side of the room to hit against the wall hard.

Usually in this kind of situation, she would feel the excruciating pain sweeping through her, yet this time, she felt the pain not as excruciating. It felt more like when she scrapped her knee hard against the side of a bench coming away with some of her skin peeled though not enough to cause her to bleed. Meanwhile her eyes flew wide open to look at where Naraku was to see him holding onto his injured right shoulder that is bleeding profusely now. It was a good thing that he managed to dodge Inuyasha or the blow might have caused him a very fatal mortal wound enough to kill him. However due to his bleeding shoulder, his agility at dodging Inuyasha's attack was weak.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha pulling him back telling him to stop his attack, yet Inuyasha continued to scream away at attacking Naraku especially when he is weak. True it is a blessing, yet Naraku himself was tempted by the hatred and weakness that he had created himself to swallow him whole and be consumed by a power hunger soul.

"Inuyasha no, he is weak. There is a pureness in his mind, I am sure I can reach it please give him another chance. It is not his fault for him to become what he is today." She desperately pleads and felt the pureness within of Naraku's mind stirred a bit yet seemingly shrunk into the darkness again.

He loosened his grip on the hilt of Tetsusaiga but prepared to attack if Naraku was to make a move. Kagome going towards Naraku, knelt beside him while he looked at her with his red eyes showing contempt at her. Her hands looked as though they were glowing itself as she reached out towards Naraku only to have him flinched away from her touch. She could feel his pureness stirring trying to get through the darkness in his mind now, her hand reached for his and she clasped both her hands around his while concentrating trying to break the pureness in him free.

She nearly succeeded when she felt an excruciating pain at the side of her abdomen. Opening her eyes, she saw the red glowing eyes of Naraku part of it in triumph yet the other half of it holds pain and innocence. Bringing her hand slowly to where she felt the pain, she felt the wetness of it through her school uniform. The sound of Inuyasha screaming her name was heard when Kagome heard his hand tightened on his grip of Tetsusaiga and attacked Naraku with his intended finishing blow.

His eyes were wide open with shock, red eyes dilated to the impossibility of the human's eye. Slowly as he was about to croak out a strangled cry of help or perhaps his last few words, his body slowly disperse from the bottom to the top as he slowly turned into ashes.

"Feh… I knew I should have gone ahead and killed that bastard when I had the perfect opportunity to just now." Inuyasha said offhandedly as he hurried over to Kagome side to support her back gently so as to not make her wound open any wider.

His sword transform back to its original katana state as he slide back into its scabbard. Carrying Kagome bridal style, he hurried her back to the nearest village where she could get treatment first before bringing her back to Kaede's village.

Her injury healed up just nicely and perhaps too fast for a mere human even though she posses the powers of a miko. At their final partings, Shippo cried and begged her to bring him along with her into her time, Sango and Miroku are both happily engaged to one another. Miroku still felt odd without his wind tunnel even though it has been about a week or so. However, he still have his bad habits with that roaming hands of his and Sango is always there to teach him a lesson should it ever occur to anyone of his unfortunate victims.

Inuyasha he did not demand for his wish like what Kagome had expected, instead, he gave her a katana short sword about 15inches long with a black varnished outer appearance. Its appearance sleek and stylish, along it came a mysterious aura that seemed to hum a gentle tune when she took it in her hands before the humming died as warmth seemed to spread through her body.

"I got Totousai to craft this for you. It is bonded to you with your blood and allows you to easily channel you miko powers through it." He said while looking away embarrassed as his cheek turned a slight pinkish tint.

"He forgot to mention that Kagura the wind youkai has some contribution into the making of this sword and not to mention Sesshoumaru. Kagura contributed her feather and Lord Sesshoumaru contributed a scale from his dragon and a fang from himself." Sango added in softly while she watched Kagome sliding the sword out of its scabbard examining it closely with tears of happiness and awe in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone. Kagura too have made a lot of sacrifice from helping us time to time. I wish she was here to enjoy her freedom at last without Naraku controlling her. Help me thank Lord Sesshoumaru too and Rin. I wish I could see them both again before leaving here." She said softly not trusting her voice much longer as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks silently.

Just then she heard the sound of the nearby bushes rustling. Sesshoumaru came out gracefully while Rin run ahead of him to hug Kagome as his dragon followed behind its master meekly while Jaken was running after to catch up with them.

"Rin, goodbye, I have to go now." She said while stooping down to give her a hug

"Rin wants Kagome nee-chan to stay here a while longer. Please Kagome nee-chan." She pleaded looking up at Kagome with a sad face.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru sama for the contribution into the making of this sword." She said bowing to him while he looked at her in the same cold manner.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you for the return of an arm lost. Come Rin, do not bother her for she have to go back to where she came from." He said coolly waiting for Rin to go to him.

"Yes Rin, be a good girl now. I have to go already goodbye." She said giving her a last hug before letting Rin go as Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Rin by his dragon. Jaken was puffing up his cheeks in disgust but nonetheless dare not make a comment that might embarrass himself in front of Inuyasha and everyone else present there.

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru sama, perhaps we will meet again." She said with a bow to him as she watch him walk away slowly back into the forest towards his lands.

Turning she faced her companions and gave them all a hug each while Miroku got a little carried away with the hug and was slapped in the face hard by Sango with a few hard hits to his head. Shippo was crying in Sango arms as he wept at the leaving of Kagome. Kaede was the last of them as she presented to Kagome a bow and a quiver full of arrows, to top it off Kagome was also given a miko outfit that fitted her perfectly.

The last thing she heard was them saying bye to her and the sound of Shippo's crying before the bright light engulf her and she appeared in the well of her own time. Coming out of the shed, her brother was the first to see her and went shouting to their mother and grandfather of her return.

The final partings in the village were unbearable and she missed them fiercely, yet she knew deep down along with the others that once Naraku is destroyed, there is no returning back into the past. The Shikon no Tama is now within her body where is safe for the time being and away from any further destruction. She brought the gifts she had gotten from her friends in the past to her chest tightly treasuring what they gave her.

* * *

A/N: This is just the first chapter so don't go judging it and saying that it has nothing to do with PSOH now. And be patient, I am having my big big exams now. -.- Sad part of life as a student.Oh I am taking a break from my other fanfics need to have more ideas for them. Enjoy :x 


	2. Just the Beginning

**Inuyasha and Petshop of Horrors**

**Chapter 2: Just the Beginning…**

Waking to the sound of her alarm clock set to go off at 7am sharp, she sat up right on bed and looked out of the window. For a moment she thought that she would wake up to the sound of Inuyasha shouting at Shippo over something minute. Everyone is gone now, she thought to herself while looking out of the window.

Sighing, she slipped out of bed to stand before the window a while longer to feel the light morning breeze caress her hair. The feeling of something warm encircling around her feet brought her out of the daze she was, remembering of the Feudal Era. Looking down, she saw upon what she thought was a dream the fox that Midoriko was holding in her arms. There is definitely no mistake that the fox is of another. It possess the same silver blue eyes, the same silky pure snowy white fur with the hints of silver and gold mix in it. Shocked, the fox just look up at her with its jewel like eyes watching her.

−_Kagome, is something of the matter? −_ It asked. The voice itself sounded as though it was talking though its jaws are not moving.

"H...H-ai. You are Yirashi right?" Kagome asked cautiously coming out of the shock that she was in a few minutes ago.

_-Yes, -_ came the fox reply.

"Kagome, who is there in your room?" came the familiar sound of her mother's voice.

"N-no one mom." She said out loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Yirashi hide." She whispered as the door slowly open.

"Kagome, are you alright dear?" her mom asked concerned.

"H-hai, I am alright." She said trying to shield Yirashi from her mother's view.

−_There is no need to hide, after all she is your mother. You will have to confide to her about me sooner or later. So why not now? −_

"Kagome?" she asked looking at her in concern, as she saw her daughter move aside to reveal Yirashi.

"Mom, this is Yirashi. She is a gift from Midoriko when we were in the midst of fighting Naraku." She said while looking at her mother for any sign of her reaction to Yirashi presence in the room.

"She is beautiful Kagome, how come we did not see her yesterday until only now?" she asked

"That's a good question mom. Yirashi, how come you only appear now?" Kagome asked while kneeling down in front of her.

−_I was infused with you yesterday and changed to the form of the wind when you returned back here. I thought it would be wiser to let you rest since you already have enough excitement for the day as it seemed. −_ It said while looking at Kagome.

"Oh I see." Kagome said.

"Kagome? " came her mother's voice. Seeing her mother's confused expression, she guesses that only she is able to hear what Yirashi is saying. Translating what Yirashi had said, her mother seemed to understand the situation clearly.

"Yirashi, how come my mom can't hear what you say to me?" Kagome asked slightly confused

−_She will be able to. Only is that I sort of accidentally blocked out anyone from listening into our conversation, it's a habit. −_ She said embarrassment evident in her voice.

Scratching Yirashi behind the ears, she translated what she said to her mom.

"Well, breakfast is ready now so be down soon, your Jii-chan is getting slightly impatient." Her mom said cheerfully before leaving the room.

"Well you heard her Yirashi, let's go down for breakfast and not let Jii-chan wait in hunger." She said with a bright smile while Yirashi yipped her agreement.

Breakfast was a rather lively affair with Jii-chan there rambling away about youkai and his age old stories about artifacts that she was not sure exist, except of the Shikon no Tama of course.

"Ah Kagome-chan, I need you to help me run an errand in Chinatown. A friend of mine owns a little antique shop there. I need you to help me and pass something to a friend of mine. Ah yes here is the box, here, pass this to him will you. Thanks you." He called out. The box weight about as if nothing was inside of it. Yet knowing Jii-chan, she knows it would be something of a long-winded story if she was to ask of its content.

"I'm going out now, bye mom bye Jii-chan." She called out while Yirashi stood beside of Kagome while she closed the door behind her. Their trip to Chinatown was swift due to the early morning and it seemed as thought wherever she goes everyone seem to look past Yirashi appearance.

"I wonder why no one seems to take note of Yirashi walking beside me. How hard can it be for everyone to ignore a fox walking right beside me?" Kagome thought to herself.

−_Everyone sees me as a white cat walking beside of you. I have a strong bond with you to hear what you are thinking too to the next question you have in mind. −_ Yirashi said as she walked along.

"Eh...Yirashi, you should have told me that sooner." Kagome said blushing from embarrassment not noticing that some of the people along of Chinatown were looking at her strangely for talking to no one.

−_I thought you would have known earlier from what Midoriko had told you. And apart from that it would be wiser if you are to reply me silently. Everyone who is walking by will definitely the scene of you talking to yourself very awkward. − _She said amusement in her voice while her eyes dance with silent laughter.

With a flustered look around she saw small number of people passing by looking at her oddly just as Yirashi had said. With a smile of embarrassment to them, she hurried up to Yirashi and started finding the antique shop just as her grandfather had told her to. Seeing it in the corner, she entered, and the room decorated with antiques of all times and the light was lit dimly but to a comforting extent. A tall lean person was standing there talking to an old man of about Jii-chan age and both wore clothes from what seems like from an old China time period.

One of them was odd with a face as pretty as a woman and eyes of golden brown just like Inuyasha and another purple in color. It seemed almost impossible to tell whether the person is a 'he' or a 'she'. However judging from the person's way of dressing, it was no doubt male styled clothes. With shoulder length hair framing his features yet even though it seemed to be covering his eyes, they were more outstanding that way with an aura of mystery that surrounds him.

"Ano…Is Genji-san in?" she asked the two person there who seemed to be having a rather long chat. The person with the mysterious aura turned in her direction to seemingly examine her before giving her a smile. The smile itself was already mystifying, but she returned it. There is something about him that seemed to attract her attention, yet she chose to push it aside. An old man who was entertaining the mysterious person stood up and walked up to her with a smile on his face.

He looked just about like Jii-chan, while the mysterious person also followed his action and stood to make a bow in greeting. "You must be Kagome. Your grandfather said you will be the one bringing to me the Mirror of Wisdom. Thank you."

"It's alright guess I have to be going now. Bye Genji-san." Looking around, she saw that Yirashi was with the mysterious person and they both seemed to be conversing with one another too.

Genji noticing her gaze directed to the person whom he was talking to introduced her to him. "This is Count D, a pet shop owner of the building nearby." He said

Seeing Count D walk towards her, and in his arms lay Yirashi sitting there watching them.

"Kagome-san, would you like to visit my pet shop, and perhaps have tea there?" he asked with a friendly smile. Thinking that it would be rude to reject his offer, she accepted it.

−_It is alright, he is of no danger and a very charming person.− _came Yirashi tone of affection for a person she just met not so long, while he smiled at Yirashi scratching her behind the ears.

When he led the way, Kagome followed beside of him in an uncomfortable silence that seems to make her feel more agitate. Her mind seem to run in different direction of what might occur at his shop or something even though Yirashi told her it was alright. When she suddenly stop and clutch her handbag closer to herself, her face was looking down on the floor hoping that whatever she was thinking will not come true.

Count D who was told by Yirashi that Kagome was not following beside of them stopped to see that she was looking rather disturbed.

−_It is most probably her thoughts running wide again. She will be alright Count D.− _Yirashi told him while looking Kagome over once.

"Are you sure Yirashi-san? She looked rather upset about something." Count D said.

When Kagome realize that they were there waiting for her to catch up while Count D was once more talking to Yirashi, she hurried up to them.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts again." She said with a smile of reassurance that showed otherwise.

When they arrived at his pet shop on the 13th floor of a shopping arcade, she saw the decoration of his shop was more towards a Chinese influenced set like with many of the decorations and carvings on the chairs and other furniture that indicated so.

Taking the seat offered to her, she sat down with Yirashi beside of her. She felt auras moving in the shop as voices whispering somewhere behind the wooden decorative separator with designs of nature on it remind her of the falling peach blossom flowers. The voices seem to get louder each moment whenever she thought she heard the sound of wooden doors closing. A voice belonging to a little was asking Count D without doubt about whether or not it was a customer, while another voice which deeply reminds her of Inuyasha especially by the tone of voice.

"Inuyasha?" she said out softly, Yirashi who was sitting beside of her, shook her head as an indication that it is not who she thought was. Looking down she waited patiently for Count D to come out.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Kagome-chan, please have some tea and cakes." He offered with a bright smile while at his heels were two figure, a little girl with two blonde pigtails tied up neatly at each side of her head, and dressed in a sweet Victorian dress. While the one next to her reminds her of Inuyasha except that perhaps he does not have the mountain goat horns, red hair or dressings in Egyptian like clothing.

Looking at them curiously, she saw them as their humanoid form rather unlike what most normal people who will see them as their animal form. Seeing the cup of tea placed in front of her, she picked it up and sipped the tea. The taste itself is unique, unlike other teas that she had ever tasted. The herbal scent is strong yet it has the light sweetness in them. Feeling the warmth that spread through her body on the first sip, she felt the warmth engulf her as she welcomed it.

Unknown to herself, she did not notice that where her tailbone is, sprouted out a tail of silvery white in color with hints of a light sheen of blue and gold under the right refraction of light. Her hair too grew longer and changed to about the same color her tail while her facial features changed to that of a more flawless creamy pale color. On her forehead is the mark of a crescent moon in the lightest of blue with the design of a tiny silver star in the curve of her crescent moon.

With her head down, her closed eyes take in the fragrance of the tea while she still remain oblivious to her change or the fact that both Count D and Yirashi shared a knowing smile, while the other two animals in the room both looked at her in awe.

"Count D, this tea is really good." she said sincerely while lifting her head to look at him. It was then that she revealed her eyes' color to them. A mixture of silver mainly, with only a light hint of the baby blue. Her voice too changed slightly to a more melodious sound like the chimes of glass bells and the sound of the wind. Her features sharpened, yet she still remained rather recognizable.

"I am glad that you like it Kagome-chan." Count D said with a smile that seemed to her far more mystifying than when she first saw him smile. Seeing him seat himself opposite of her, the boy who reminded her of Inuyasha, stood behind of the sofa leaning forward against it on his arm to inspect her, looking her over. This made her blush a light shade of pink, while she saw the girl sat closely next to Count D with curiosity in her soft brown eyes.

"D she isn't like normal humans nor is she like us. What is she exactly?" the boy asked.

"D-chan, she is pretty, is she going to be staying with all of us here together?" her voice curious.

Looking at the little Victorian girl, Kagome gave her a friendly smile while holding onto her cup of tea. "No, I live in the Higurashi Shrine. Perhaps if you like, you can come by for a visit. I will be most delighted to give you a personal tour of the Shrine itself and the history behind it too." She said with a smile that lit her face.

"Onee-chan can see me?" she asked the obvious.

Smiling, she nodded her head. While Count D just smiled at her while Yirashi held amusement in her eyes. Looking into her cup of tea, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and found it unusual that it is not showing her own reflection. Instead, it shows the image of a girl who looks about like her only prettier with silvery eyes mixed with the hint of silver. The hair too was silver with the hints of a light sheen of blue and gold highlighting the hair at the right place.

When a few of her bangs fell before her eyes, she saw its colors like the one she saw in the reflection. With wide eyes, she nearly drops the cup of tea as she looked up at Count D. Count D as though before even knowing she just came to realize it was her in the reflection, seemingly disappeared for a while only to return with an intricately carved wooden framed mirror, and stood with the mirror in front of Kagome enough to show her, her features.

Brushing the bangs aside, her hair silkily cascaded down to her shoulders. Reaching a hand up to touch the marking on her forehead, it was smooth and part of her skin. It was when she was touching the marking on her forehead, she noticed that her nails were much longer and sharper in an almost nude pale cream color that matches her overall appearance.

Yirashi who has been sitting beside her quietly, now stood up face her. On Kagome's face was the look of disbelieve of what she is looking at and kept throwing glances at the cup of tea which she just drank.

−_It is the cup of tea Kagome, this is who you are now truly. The Shikon no Tama itself needs you and gives you this gift. Like what Midoriko said, you have a lot to learn about and I am going to be here to help you always. − _Yirashi said in her tone of seriousness and sincerity. Her eyes shows concern and pride, it was perhaps the way which Yirashi spoke to her or it was her eyes that made Kagome much more calmed as she brushed it away almost instantly.

"Don't take it to heart Kagome-chan, Yirashi wanted you to realize sooner so I added something extra in the tea. It will not harm you, just show you your true form. You don't have to worry about other people having this as I am the only one who has it." He said with a bright smile as usual.

A/N: I am studying and rushing this chapter. I do not mean to end it as a cliffy, but read the title, it seemed appropriate that I leave it as a cliffy XP. Bye bye.


	3. Thoughts

**Inuyasha and Petshop of Horrors**

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

She understands the reason for Yirashi to worry about her. Yirashi is after all her guardian of sort, in a way. And just like how Midoriko had told her before was that Yirashi is there to guide, guard and also there as a friend. Petting Yirashi on her head, she turned to the mirror once more to look at herself. With what seemed like a long pause as she looked into the mirror while her observers in the room looked at her expectantly.

Turning her head to Yirashi, "How do I turn back to my human appearance? I can't possibly go walking up the streets in this, everyone will either run about screaming at the sight of me and perhaps call up the scientist and cage me up as an exhibit or worse, an experiment." Kagome exclaimed with the exaggerations that she just made.

Yirashi shook her head while Count D and his animals present laughed at her softly.

−_All you have to do is just remember.−_

Kagome closed her eyes and did as Yirashi instructed while in her heart she silently hoped that this will work for her to regain her original appearance as a human that is. When she opened her eyes, Count D already had the mirror placed in front of her and held it to her eye level where she noted that she is back to her normal usual self. Letting a sigh of relieve escaped from her mouth.

−_Very nicely done Kagome, this is how you are to change your appearance should you wish to the next time. Your appearance though back to normal, it is taking a closer resemblance of your facial features such as your brown eyes which now have a few speckles of silver in them, making your eyes look much brighter to a human being.−_ Yirashi told her.

While Count D placed the mirror back to where he took down from the wall, Kagome noted what she said.

"What if I am unable to hold onto this form as long as some of the demons back in the Feudal Era? Will my demon form be revealed to them from that lack of control?" She asked curiously.

−_Most demons are unable to do so. However since your body is accustomed to being in your human appearance, you will not easily lose control as you said. There is also another point that when you are under attack or feel extremely insecure of a certain matters, your features may appear, it is sometimes best to let your demon instinct to kick in. They are your best support and defense.−_ she piped out happily at how Kagome is progressing while licking some tea out of another cup that Count D have provide for her.

"Kagome-chan, would you like some cake?" drifted Count D's voice.

"Thank you, I think I have imposed on you much longer than you would like, am I not?" she said as she stood up only to see Count D smiling at her while passing her a plate of cake.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like Kagome-chan. Your presence here is most welcome by us." Count D said while the other two people in the room nodded and T-chan called out his approval of her being there with them.

"Erm...Count D-sama did you adopt these two children?" she asked curiously.

"No, they are not human nor demons like you. T-chan is a Toutetsu while Pon-chan is a European Badger. This shop sells love, creating the dream that humans find it impossible to realize and hope." When Count D mentioned that he seemingly gained a dark shadow around him with a very mysterious aura. Though it would usually intimidate her, only, she felt drawn towards Count D himself instead of finding him scary or one to be feared.

When Kagome was about to say something again, she heard the sound of the elevator door opened.

"Yes young master. Please be careful of your step."

"Count D!" said a man in his mid twenties as he seated himself comfortably on a chair while the old man stood behind him head bowed down and in his arms is the man's coat.

Count D seeing him gave a look of weariness but was gone in a mere few seconds to be replaced with a smile on his lips.

"Is there something that you need Mr. Lee."

"Count D, you know very well what I came here for." He said languidly while lounging himself comfortably in the chair. Count D came before him to place a fresh cup of tea he had to make especially for him. The very first time he made Mr. Lee a cup of tea, he was shocked at how sweet the tea tasted and coughed it out.

Count D let out a weary sigh and replied, "Mr. Lee this is a pet shop and we do not cater to your kind of needs. We are fair tired of facing your many subordinates who come in here to buy a pet. This shop sells love, dream and hope as I have told you many times."

"And unlike from my sources, there are a few people who bought pets from you seemed completely transformed into another person than who they originally are. It is your doing, I _know_ it, and however it is the special kind of _pet_ that I am looking for. A female with good looks, obliging and not at all troublesome to take care of." He stated casually as though it is obvious Count D is the answer to all his demands.

"I am sorry once again to say this Mr. Lee, but what you are looking for is not at all in our humble shop. We sell pets here and strictly only pets, nothing else." He stated ending the subject.

"D, can I eat him, he may look all too disgusting for my taste but I don't mind making an exception this time?" I heard T-chan asking Count D in a hopeful manner.

"No T-chan, he is after all still a guest here." D said with a smile flashing it at the Toutetsu.

The man sitting on the sofa known as Mr. Lee, raised an eyebrow looking at him in doubt, yet did not mention anything. Instead, he started to look round the room until I felt his gaze landed on me.

"Oh I see you have a customer now Count D." he said rather offhandedly.

"Lady Kagome is a guest here, please be more polite to her." Count D stated simply with a smile on his face.

Kagome blushed slightly when she heard him addressing her as a "Lady". "Count D, I am just plain Kagome not a Lady whatsoever." She retorted rather embarrassedly, while looking down at her hand which she suddenly found to be much more interesting.

"If you insist Kagome-chan." He said with another smile.

"I guess I have to be going now Count D, goodbye and thanks for the tea." She said waiting for Yirashi to jump into her arms before leaving them.

"Well, I guess there is nothing much for me to do here too. Good day Count D." Mr. Lee said trying to catch up with Kagome yet do not want to be caught by Count D seeing him do so.

When he was sure he was out of Count D's ear shot, he called out after Kagome before she closed the doors of the elevator. "Kagome is it?" he asked with a smile on his lips that told her as much as.

"Yes. Is there something you would like to ask?" she asked accommodatingly, a slight look of confusion that seemed to clear away just as soon. However he saw perched on her shoulder a cat instead of a fox that he took note to be far more different than any normal cats that he has ever seen.

"May I enquire as to how you come in hand of your pet?" he asked though there is a glint of suspicion in his eyes about who gave her Yirashi.

Smiling, "She is a gift from a friend some time ago." She said petting Yirashi on the head.

"Ah…Of course, another question, how have you come to known Count D?"

"I was on an errand from my grandfather to pass him something, I only meet him for the first time today though." She said thoughtfully looking at Yirashi with a soft secret smile.

The elevator soon came to a stop as the bell ring to tell them they have arrived on the first level.

"Ah yes. Good bye then Miss Kagome." He said with a curt business like nod at her before seeing Kagome walked into the streets of Chinatown and soon blend into the crowd. In his mind, he suspect Kagome to be more than meets the eye, though for now he would rather leave things as it is and see how its progresses.

−_I don't like that man, not one bit at all. −_ Yirashi said once they are out of the man's sight. Truth be told, Kagome did not like him either. He gave her a rather bad feeling, like a bad storm is coming.

"Me too Yirashi, me too." She said softly in a daze like voice.

For the rest of the journey back to the Shrine, Yirashi and her maintained small talks all the way there. And was greeted by her little brother Souta who is playing games on the television, while her mother came out to say her greeting before she went back to resume her cooking.

Jii-chan came out of his stuffy room and asked Kagome about how her trip to pass the antique mirror to his friend had been. When she made mention about the accidental meeting of Count D in the shop, he grandfathers' face turned thoughtful for a while before he cracked up and laughed.

Though Kagome did not know the reason behind his outburst of laughter, when he calmed down enough during our early dinner, Jii-chan recounted his story of how he met Count D. Jii-chan in the past had met Count D a few times and even had fallen head over heels when he first met Count D in his friend's Chinese restaurant.

Jii-chan also mentioned when he found out Count D to be a man rather than a woman, was initially shocked too like many others before him. Kagome hearing this, nearly chocked on her food about her grandfather's crush on Count D. Though Count D himself should be about her grandfather's age yet he does not seem to age like all normal human being which confused her. She had not felt any youkai energy from him at all and yet her grandfather had met Count D long ago.

Jii-chan continued his story adding in about how he would go after Count D if he is a woman. Yet Jii-chan did mention about still being friends with Count D even after finding out that he is a male.

Helping her mother to clear the table, Kagome saw her brother Souta listening to Jii-chan with rapt attention to one of his many infamous stories about demons. Her mother smiled serenely while washing the dishes as Kagome helped dry them. As she climb the stairs up to her room, she saw Yirashi lying on her bed curled up in a little furry bundle fast asleep.

Getting into bed and shifting Yirashi on to a pillow that she had added to her room, she lifted part of her blanket to gently lay it over Yirashi and herself. Her mind swarmed with thoughts of the mysterious Count D. Wondering about his age and what secrets that he have kept hidden behind that secretive smile. Questioning about what the "D" in his name stands for. Pondering on it, she soon fell into sleepless night thinking about this mysterious man that she has encountered today.


End file.
